Sweethearts
by SahloFolina25913
Summary: Andre the sweetheart's ice cream man is confused. Adrien is dating Kagami, but the sweets master has given him an ice cream flavor that represents a completely different girl! A talented and amazing girl that he goes to school with...
1. Chapter 1: The Ice Cream

Adrien walked down the surprisingly empty streets of Paris with his mind heavy. His thoughts circling like vultures around a certain event that transpired not too long ago. He was so distracted that he couldn't even remember how he got his bodyguard to let him walk home, which could be a problem because if he promised him anything, he wouldn't be able to remember to fulfill it. He didn't care, though. He was too perplexed to care about something as silly as that right now.

Even Plag, his sassy, cheese-loving, Kwami, who would usually have something cheeky to say, fell quite inside Adrien's shirt pocket. Plag had heard everything and decided to give his chosen some space before complaining about his empty stomach.

Adrien had just come from his fencing lesson, which had been nothing special. He had put on his white armor, won some fencing matches, lost some fencing matches, and took his armor off. The event that currently pressed on his mind happened after the lesson had ended.

Before Adrien left, Kagami had stopped him and asked to talk and took him to the side. He and Kagami have been officially dating for a couple weeks now and could probably consider calling her his girlfriend. In her usual emotionless voice, she told him the story of how she felt when she first met him. Then she continued explaining how she felt about him as she got to know him more. She went on talking about how she had a crush on him and how she felt when they started dating, and then it hit him...Kagami was disappointed with him! He was devastated! He thought he had finally found someone who would love him for who he was, and after getting to know him, she didn't like him anymore! However, the words that came out of Kagami's mouth next hit him harder than that.

"I love you, Adrien." He was bewildered. He couldn't feel his hands or feet. His mind was blank and his face was as white as snow. He couldn't say anything at this point, even if he wanted to! These were the exact words he dreamed his lady would say ever since he fell in love with her, and hearing someone else say them almost sounded wrong! But no, he shouldn't think that! He was dating Kagami, not Ladybug! He wasn't supposed to think about other girls! He was confused. He was absolutely terrified by her statement, and angry at himself for his reaction. He had no idea what to do or say at that point.

He stood their, stiller than a statue, for what seemed like hours until he excused himself by saying that his bodyguard was waiting for him. He didn't even give her time to say anything back before he ran away like his life depended on it. So he walks down the streets of this beautiful city, looking, feeling, and acting like an expressionless zombie because he doesn't know what expression to feel.

Like an oasis in a searing hot desert, Adrien hears the song of a legendary man that gives a relieving interruption to his grueling uncertainty. He takes off at a fast sprint toward the sound of the song until he found the man who sung it, Andre the sweetheart's ice cream man! The legend says the couple that shares this man's ice cream, will be in love forever. Although Adrien wasn't sure how he felt about love right now, he had no doubt in his mind about how he felt about ice cream!

"Hello, my dear boy!" the man bellowed, "How are you doing this fine day?"

"Well, I definitely could be better." sighed Adrien, giving an honest answer.

"Well, maybe Andre's sweetheart ice cream can lift your troubled heart for you!"

A smile appears on Adrien's face. "That's what I'm hoping, thank you!"

"Alright then, Lets see, Strawberry with blackberry for her hair and blueberry for her sky blue stare!" chanted Andre with his usual excitement.

Adrien froze. "Hold on Andre, I think you're a little bit confused, Kagami doesn't have blue eyes."

"I know my dear boy, here you go! Have a wonderful day!" Andre hands Adrien the ice cream and Adrien looks down at it with confusion and deep concern.

"Well, if this is not Kagami, then... then who is it?" Adrien asks, but as he looks up, the mysterious sweets master is gone and leaves the puzzled young boy once again alone.

Adrien looks down at the ice cream again which was presently starting to melt under the bright warm sun, and didn't know what to do. On the one hand, he was aching for some small distraction from his uneasy mind, and a bit of sugar might fulfill it, but on the other hand, he might fate himself with some strange girl in the process. He already had Kagami! Also, who was this girl anyway? Dark hair, sky blue stare? Sounds like Ladybug, but she wears red, not the unmistakable pink color that the strawberry scoop gives off. Well, maybe this whole legend thing isn't even true anyway, and it would be a sin to waste ice cream... that convinced him, and he took a bite.

As he began eating the ice cream, he was a bit hesitant because of the fact that this ice cream did not represent Kagami. However he found the taste of the frozen treat wasn't all that bad, and by the end, he found the taste irresistible and his mouth watered as he longed for more. He couldn't help thinking that the taste reminded him of something or someone, but he could put his finger on who it could be. He was becoming frustrated because the name was on the top of his tongue but he couldn't quite pin it down. It was someone close. It was someone amazing who he loved to spend time with. It was someone special. It was someone talented...It was... It was...


	2. Chapter 2: Are You Ok?

Marinette hastily fidgets with her shirt in an attempt to get it over her head. She had woken up late yet again because her phone fell off the bed and shut off during the night. So instead of hearing her usual alarm this morning, she heard her mom call her for breakfast 40min later than when she should have truly gotten up. She quickly finished getting dressed, snapped her signature ponytails in place, and called her bright red kwami into her small purse. As she sprinted for her bedroom door, she took a moment to look back at her now bare bedroom walls and gave a little sigh. She almost missed the sight of the gorgeous blond model that used to cover her pink walls. He was so handsome, his smile was so bright and...no, she needs to stop thinking that way. She has Luka now! With that, she clicked the door shut.

At school, she snuck into Mrs. Bustier's class as quietly as she could. The class had already begun and the teacher was at the board going over homework from the night before. Thankfully Marinette managed to make the journey to her seat next to Ayla without tripping or causing the whole class's distraction.

"What was it this time, girl? Slept in again?" asked Ayla.

Marinette just blushed and gave her a weak smile. She really did try to be early and didn't like to be late.

"Glad you could make it, Marinette." Adrien whispered as he turned to face her from the seat in front of her. He had a small smile on his face, but he seemed out of it. His face was pale and his eyes were gloomy and sad like he was in the process of healing from a dreadful flu. It didn't suit him, she thought. He's too much of an amazing person to look so terrible. GAAHHH! Stop thinking that, Marinette! You have a boyfriend!

She responded with a small smile and quickly looked away. Ever since she started dating Luka, she had this fantasy that if she ignored Adrien, she would be able to get over him. She would avoid giving eye contact at all times and never speak to him voluntarily. This was unfair to the model, she knew, because he enjoyed her company and already didn't have a whole lot of close friends. However, it was also unfair to Luka that she keeps thinking about Adrien all the time! Uh! It would be so much easier to move away from this city and start some other relationship with some other boy there! But if she did, who would save the great city of love from Hawkmoth? This was all so complicated.

"Nice to see you've decided to show up for class today, Marinette." Mrs. Bustier said and with that, the blue-eyed girl snapped out of her train of thought.

"Oh, yes! Of course!" She replied, "Always ready to learn!"

"Alright then class, turn your textbook to page 219..."

As Marinette opened her textbook to begin her lesson, she couldn't help thinking about how sad Adrien looked and how much she wanted to help him feel better. While it was important to make sure that she wasn't also falling for Adrien while they were both in relationships, it was also important for her that Adrien was happy while he was being ignored. With that thought in mind, she decided she would talk to him after class.

"Are you doing ok, Adrien?" The class had just finished their first lesson and were all packing up to head out to their lunch break, everyone that is, except Adrien. He looked like he was deep in thought, a stranger to the world around him. His golden locks covered his face as he bent over looking blankly at the desk. Hearing her voice, he looked up and Marinette noticed his face still looked very pale, but his deep green eyes, although empty and sad, where still irresistible and...Crap, this was a bad idea.

"Yeah," Nino said, "are you doing ok, Dude?" Nino, Adrien's best bud, also couldn't help but notice something was a little off with him too.

"Yeah, I'm ok, I guess." Adrien said and looked back down at the desk. But Marinette wasn't convinced.

"What's wrong?"

Adrien said nothing for a bit. "It's just," he started, "family problems." he concluded. He looked back up at Marinette and her heart skipped a beat. Wow, she thought, those eyes.

"O-oh." Marinette stammered. She couldn't handle it anymore and looked down refusing to look back up at him. "Well, is there anything I can help with?"

"No, I don't think so, thanks though. Your such a good friend."

"N-no problem, anytime!" she said, and afterwards dashed out of the class as fast as she could.

Before going to Luka's place for lunch, Marinette wanted, no, needed to talk to Tikki. She hid behind an alleyway, made sure no one was around and opened her spotted pink purse. With that, a blur of red zoomed out and faced the young teenage girl, giving her the same amount of concern that Marinette gave to Adrien not too long ago, minus the awkwardness.

"Are you ok, Marinette?" Tikki's high pitched voice was tinted with worry.

Marinette gave a great big sigh and leaned against the wall. "I don't know how much I can take it anymore, Tikki! I can't have one boy and the other boy that I have is hard to stay loyal to because the majority of my heart wants the boy I can't have who doesn't even want me!" Her eyes started to sting with tears as she hears herself explain the situation out loud. It was all so dang hard and not fair for anyone!

With that, Tikki rushed over and made soft hushing noised in an attempt to calm her down. "I know everything might seem like a big mess right now, but I promise you everything will be ok!"

"But what if it doesn't?"

"It will, Marinette, I know it will! It'll work itself out, you'll see! Even if it doesn't, you will someday find a tall handsome young man who loves you equally as much as you love him! You'll get married and have a wonderful life together!"

"B-but what if the other boys I like, don't like me? What if I never get over Adrien? What if none of the boys want me? Tikki, what if Luka is the only boy who will ever love me, and I'm not appreciating him as I should!"

"Oh, Marinette, your overreacting! You'll be able to figure out anything like that if it comes to it! Your a smart girl and I believe in you! And don't worry, you're a beautiful girl with amazing abilities, you'll be snatched up in no time! Like I said, I promise everything will be alright, okay?"

The girl let out a small relieved giggle. "Thank you, Tikki."

"No problem! Now let's go to Luka's, okay?"

Marinette gave a little smile and nodded and the small bug-like creature flew back into the girl's purse. Marinette took a couple of deep breaths to calm down and stood up straight to walk to her boyfriend's place.

Luka welcomed Marinette warmly and lead her to the kitchen.

After eating a delicious warm lunch, Luka experimented with some tunes on his shiny electric guitar and Marinette closed her eyes and tilted her head back to listen to them. One particular tune Luka played reminded Marinette of something. It had a melancholy tone with small perky jolts now and then. It reminded Marinette of Adrien and how sad he looked but how hard he tried to cover it up. He had said it had something to do with his family, and now that she wasn't completely distracted his features, that worried her. she knew that Adrien and his father didn't have a particularly good relationship, but no incident physically affected him as much as whatever happened this time did. She began to feel worried for him and wondered if she could do anything to help, even if he said there wasn't.

"What's wrong, Marinette?" She had presently become aware of a small frown had formed on her face as she started to think about Adrien, and Luka, as his caring self, must have noticed it. She began to feel embarrassed that she was thinking about Adrien while she was supposed to be hanging out with Luka.

"Oh, nothing." she fibbed. It was bad enough that she was thinking about her old crush while hanging out with her boyfriend, but even worse that she felt like she needed to hide it. Suddenly, she heard some screams and the sound of crushed stone from collapsing buildings from outside followed by an evil cackle, an Akuma.

"I have to go." Marinette said sadly.

"In the middle of all that? Marinette, you'll get hurt!"

"My parents want me to be home during the Akuma's to make sure I'm safe." she lied.

"Well, they surely wouldn't want you to get hurt on the way home either!"

"I know, but they're really strict about it and I don't want to make them worried."

"Well, alright, see you later Marinette. But please be careful."

"Yeah, Bye." Marinette was sure she wasn't able to hide her sad and burdened tone, especially with someone like Luka, who reads people like books. She feels so bad she has to lie to him. She feels so bad that she can't get Adrien out of her dang head. She feels bad for Adrien, because who knows WHAT'S going on with him. As she calls her kwami to transform her into Ladybug, the thought that crossed her mind before she met her battle partner is "I hope this all works itself out soon, because I don't know how much longer I can live like this."


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

Cat Noir flies through an open window and lands in the middle of Adrien Agreste's massive bedroom. Calling his detransformation, the leather superhero turns into the famous green-eyed model. His black kwami flies of his now silver ring and immediately gives a long moan, indicating his intense hunger. Adrien throws him a slice of camembert and sits at his desk chair, releasing a long sigh.

My gooeyness!" calls Plag before shoving the whole piece of cheese in his mouth. Adrien doesn't prefer to talk about serious things with this pocket-sized magical being. In fact, he tries not too! Plag is a proud creature and doesn't enjoy talking about anything emotional, and anytime you'd try, he'd always have something smart to say or just complain about it altogether. However, Adrien needs someone to talk to, even if it has to be his sassy kwami.

"What am I going to do, Plag?"

"What are you referring to, kid, your family problems?"

"You know that was just a fake excuse that I gave to Marinette. I mean, about Kagami, about the ice cream?"

"I keep telling you to stick with camembert, then none of this would ever happen!"

"Plag! Stop comparing my love life to cheese! I'm being serious and I need some advice!"

"You know I'm the wrong person to ask. I don't know anything about human relationships, in fact, the disgust me!" Adrien threw his hands up in frustration. Oh how he wishes his father would give him more time to hang out with his friends, then maybe he could talk about these kinds of things to someone else. Someone who doesn't only care about some stupid stinky cheese.

Suddenly he felt some vibrating coming from inside his front pants pocket. He pulled his phone out and saw a picture of a girl in a red suit with cropped dark hair, Kagami. He gave a sad sigh and pressed the hang-up button. Kagami has been trying to call him all day and last night, and every time she did, Adrien hung up on her. He just doesn't feel like talking to her. He still hasn't quite wrapped his head around what she said yesterday or figured out what the ice cream meant. He tries telling himself that it doesn't mean anything. That the ice cream was just a delicious frozen treat, and that was all. But something deep inside knew he was wrong. The ice cream reminded him of someone! Oh, what was he going to do!"

Plag looks over at his chosen, deep in thought and struggling intensely, and decides to take pity on him. "Fine, kid, I'll tell you what I think. If this were to happen to me, I'd probably figure out who the ice cream represents first before I make any big decisions. Compare and contrast the two damsels, figure out which one's better and go with that one. Specifically, if the other girl knows more about food. Kagami might be ok to you, but she's not very considerate toward my needs."

Adrien looks up toward his kwami and laughs a little. "Oh, Plag, always thinking about your stomach. But I can't do that! What's going on can't be solved by a simple compare and contrast! This might come down to fate altogether! Plus, comparing people is mean and ungentlemanly!"

"Well, I'm not a gentleman, am I?" Plag points out.

"No, I suppose you're not."

"All I'm saying is maybe think about taking some time just to distract yourself from everything that's going on and go on a little quest! I know this whole Kagami ice cream thing is worrying you, but, kid, you don't even know who the ice cream represents yet! Once you have all the facts, you might have a better idea of what to do. Not to mention, it might be fun!"

"That's your idea of fun?"

Plag folds his arms. "It's just a suggestion."

"I suppose that's not a terrible idea." Adrien thinks about it for a second. "Alright, that's what I'll do! I suppose I am curious anyway so I'll figure out who this girl is, then...I guess I'll deal with what happens next when it comes to it."

"But where would I look?" Adrien wonders."Well, the ice cream reminded me of someone that I knew, someone I was close to. So, she has to be in my class because all the girls that I'm close to are there! Well, except Kagami, but I've already established that it's not her." Adrien tries to shake off the thoughts of the brown-eyed fencer, he wasn't sure he wanted to think about her right now either.

Back at school, while waiting for the class to start, Adrien makes a list of the attributes that the ice cream listed about his mystery girl: pink, dark hair, blue eyes. Alright, pretty straight forward. Now let's see if it's as easy to find the girl as it is to write the list. He looks up and the search begins!

Cloe. "Oh no!" Adrien thought, "Please don't let it be Cloe! Anyone but Cloe!" He looks at her eyes and notices the bright blue color shine off her irises and Adrien's heart sank. "Well," he thought, "maybe, in that case, I will stick with Kagami." But he was immediately relieved to remember that Cloe didn't wear pink and her hair was a bright blond, not a dark color. "That was a close one!" He thought, "Next girl."

He went thought all the girls that were in the room but none of them met all three of the attributes. Alix and Rose, although both fit the pink and blue eye traits, don't have dark hair. Mylene, Julika, and Ayla don't have blue eyes. And Finally, Sabrina doesn't wear pink.

Adrien let his head fall onto his desk in frustration. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"What are you doing, dude?" Nino asked. He had just come in with his girlfriend Ayla, not too long ago.

"Just looking for something." Adrien answered, lifting his head from the hard wooden surface.

"Is it anything important?" Nino wondered.

Adrien thought about it. "It could be." he said.

Nino wasn't sure what that response meant but he decided not to question him any longer. He looked a lot better compared to earlier this morning, but still looked distracted. So Nino decided to give him some space and kept his girlfriend company, who was still waiting for her best friend to come to class.

The bell shrilled throughout the school, indicating the start of a new class session. The kids in the classroom all took out their textbooks and looked toward Ms. Mendeleiev for instructions. As the teacher started the lesson, Adrien looked down at his list and read the attributes again over and over. Where there any other girls he was good friends with? No, he doesn't think so. He started massaging his head with his hand in an attempt to keep himself calm.

Suddenly, the door creaked open, and Adrien looked up to see a dark-haired girl slink through the open door as quietly as she could. Wait...dark-hair? He looked closer. Yes! She did have dark hair! He panicked a little bit before remembering that there were still two more features on his list. He looked at her clothes. Pink pants AND a pink purse! "This could be it," he thought exceedingly "This could be the one!" Suddenly the girl looked his way for a second, and Adrien could see as clear as day, beautiful bright crystal blue eyes.

Adrien couldn't have been happier. He was so excited that he couldn't even remember who the girl was and what she meant to him. All he could think about is the fact that he found the girl he's been fated with.

"Thank you for finally joining our class, Marinette Dupain-Chang." The teacher said, addressing the girl.

Marinette Dupain-Chang? So that's her name! Oh, that's a very pretty name!

"Yeah, sorry I'm late again, Ms. Mendeleiev." Marinette said very shyly.

When Adrien heard the girl's voice, the circumstances all of a sudden clicked, and he came crashing back down to earth.

His mystery girl is MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHANG!


	4. Chapter 4: That Darn Cat

Thud-thud-thud-thud-thud-thud-thud-thud-thud-thud-thud.

Marinette's sewing machine echoed through the air on a bright Sunday morning. The bluenette was in the process of creating a dress she took from a design she came up with in class the other day. It wasn't fully developed, but she hoped she could personalize the dress a bit more as she went along. One thing was for sure though, she couldn't wait to show the finished product to Luka!

Luka, the nicest boyfriend Marinette ever had. Well, technically the only boyfriend she's ever had, but the nicest nonetheless. He was generous, sweet, and protective. He is also very hyper-aware of what Marinette is feeling, even if she doesn't want him to be. Like a couple of days ago, she would have preferred Luka not to pick up her concern. If he found out what it was about, he would have known she was thinking about Adrien on their date.

Marinette ended up not doing anything about Adrien's situation. She decided that if Adrien wanted her help with whatever was going on, he would have asked for it. Besides, Adrien had begun to avoid her after that day anyway. She had to admit, she's hurt he's doing it. Did she do something wrong? Anytime you get the most forgiving boy in the world to avoid you like Adrien was doing to Marinette, you've done something wrong. But what? It shouldn't bother her as much as it does, because after all, she's avoiding him too! But they were also friends, and something didn't sit right with the coldness he was giving her.

"Marinette! Pay attention!"

And with that, the high voice of the tiny scarlet kwami shattered Marinette's chain of thought.

"Oh!" she gasped.

She stopped the sewing machine immediately and took the dress out to look at the damage. The trail of thread that was created by the sewing machine started pure and straight, but then shakily rebelled to the middle of what was supposed to be the skirt. Marinette just started on the dress and the mistake won't be hard to fix, but it was still a disappointment.

"Why does something bad happen every time I think about Adrien." sighed Marinette.

"You were thinking about Adrien?" Tikki asked.

"I just don't like how much he's been avoiding me recently!"

"But weren't you the one avoiding him?"

"Yes, Tikki, but only because I still kinda like him, and I have a boyfriend. I don't know why he's doing it to me, and I don't like the idea of me hurting him."

"Well, Marinette, if it makes you feel better, if he is upset, he can't stay mad at you for long. No one truly can, Marinette. It would be like being mad at a butterfly! No one can truly be mad at a butterfly!"

"We can, Tikki. We do every day, and you more than anyone should know that."

"Well," squeaked Tikki. "Maybe that wasn't the best metaphor, but you hopefully get my point!"

"Thanks, Tikki." Giving her tiny crimson friend a cheek hug, Marinette adds "I sure hope you are right."

"I know I am!" giggles the kwami of creation.

Later that day, Marinette gets ready for her date with Luka. They are planning to go on a picnic, and she's been looking forward to it all week. A bike ride to a beautiful park with her boyfriend and her parent's food, Marinette was sure this was going to be an amazing night. She was also sure these were going to be perfect conditions to do some designing while melting into Luka's soothing music. She couldn't wait!

Marinette slipped on a black overall skirt over a pastel pink button-up shirt. She put on bright red shoes and clipped on a necklace with a tiny silver heart charm. Taking out her signature pigtails, she brushed it out and let it rest on her shoulders. She then took a thin red ribbon and tied a small bunch of hair at the side of her head. After applying a bit of makeup to finish the vision, she sat at her computer to play a video game as she waited for her boyfriend.

Knock, knock, knock.

Marinette's heart nearly stopped from a soft rapping that seemed to originate from over her pink bed. Who the heck could it be and how the crap did they get up there? The more she thought about it, the more nervous she became. Only a murderer would have enough motive to climb up 4 stories just to greet Marinette at her balcony. But would a murderer knock? How could she know? She wasn't a murderer!

Knock, knock, knock.

The sound was heard again. Looking at Tikki, she showed the same amount of fear Marinette was feeling. She may have to transform so she can protect herself. But hopefully, it wouldn't come to that. Seeing Ladybug come out of Marinette's home would definitely jeopardize her identity. Hopefully, he'll go away?

Knock, knock, knock.

Apparently not. Marinette grabbed the closest thing she could and held it to her chest, praying that whatever it was holding would knock the criminal out if it came to it. Heart thrumming in her ear, she spoke.

"Who is it?" Marinette's voice cracked in the middle of the sentence.

"Cat Noir." called the "murderer" from the other side of the trapdoor.

"Oh gosh." mumbled Marinette. Of course, it was her pun-loving partner. Why the crap did he decide to come to her civilian form's house and scare her half to death?! She looked at Tikki who only shrugged her shoulders. Guess I should go see, thought Marinette.

She put down whatever she was holding, only to see it was the Lady Wifi plushie that she made. She silently laughed to herself, thankful that whoever was at the door WASN'T a murderer. The plushie would have pretty much guaranteed her death if she tried using it as a weapon. With that thought, she climbed up to her bed and entered her balcony.

"Hello, Cat Noir!" she said, pretending to not be annoyed. "What are you doing here?"

The black-clad superhero was leading on the ledge looking out into the city. "Hi, Princess. I guess, I just needed to talk."

"To me? But why?" Marinette said as she walked over next to him.

"I don't know." sighed the Cat themed hero. He seemed sad and a little awkward. He never looked at Marinette in the eye.

The silence was deafening. Marinette didn't know what to say and Cat Noir didn't bother to say anything. They stood there for so long that it became uncomfortable. Marinette was about to excuse herself when Cat Noir began to speak.

"What's your opinion of me?"

"What?"

"Just curious, what do you think of me?"

"I think you are a little overdramatic, flirty, a bit of a dork, but very trustworthy and Ladybug is lucky to have you as her battle partner."

"I wish she thought so."

"You don't think she does?"

"I don't know."

More silence.

"Do you believe in fate?" Cat Noir asks.

"Do I believe in it?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe," Marinette concludes. "it really just depends. Why do you ask?"

"I think," Cat Noir starts while still looking into the Paris cityscape. "I think I've been fated with a certain girl. But I already have a girlfriend."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Well, do you love her?"

Silence.

"You don't?"

"I don't know." sighs the hero.

"Well," Marinette thinks. "My best advice is to choose the person you truly love. There's no reason to be with someone, fate or not, if you don't love them."

Cat hums in agreement.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"That seems to be a popular answer today." Marinette points out.

"I guess so." laughs Cat Noir. "Thanks, Marinette, this has helped a lot." And for the first time in his visit, he looks at her in the eyes.

Have his eyes always been so green? Marinette was lost in them. They were magnets, pulling her blue ones to his emerald ones. She could hardly speed. "N-no problem." she shuddered out.

It was hard to say how long they were like that. It was difficult to tell how long they have been looking into each other's eyes. It was hard to know how much closer they had gotten to each other.

"You have beautiful eyes." breathed Cat Noir causing a splash of red to cover her face. She was about to say something back when a voice was heard from inside her room. Luka.

Crap. Pulling away from the cat-like gaze, Marinette reluctantly said: "Sorry, Cat Noir, I have to go."

"Ok" was the last word he said before Marinette hastily slipped through the trapdoor back to her bedroom. "Luka! Hi! I hope you haven't been waiting long!" Why did she feel so nervous?

"No, not terribly. What were you doing on the balcony?"

"Oh! Ha, ha." Marinette began fidgeting with her hands. She was a terrible liar. "Just enjoying some fresh air."

"Well you look nice today, let's go on our picnic."

When did Marinette start liking Cat Noir? And why did she like him? He is such a dork! Why now? She has Luka! She already has trouble with staying loyal to Luka with her crush on Adrien! And now the cat has come into the picture? This was a disaster!

And with that, her perfect picnic date was ruined with the thoughts of the Cat themed superhero.


	5. Chapter 5: Just A Friend?

Marinette was just a friend.

Marinette WAS just a friend.

Marinette was JUST a friend!

Marinette was JUST A FRIEND!

Was she though?

Well of course she was!

Right?

Adrien was confused. That was the best way to put it. He didn't understand why he was fated with Marinette. She was a good friend! That was all! He was Kagami's boyfriend! He loved...no...liked her more! Or did he?

Marinette was amazing! She could murder him in Ultra Mega Strike III! She was an incredible designer! She could sew beautiful outfits! Her baking was fit for a king! She was kind, funny, cute, and heroic! She had beautiful jewel-like eyes, soft face, plump lips, tender hands, and dark and mysterious hair that he has always itched to comb his fingers through. But their relationship was simply platonic!

Kagami, on the other hand, was even more amazing! She was good at fencing. She...Uh...was Japanise! And she...and she...um...well it's not gentlemanly to compare girls!

So, if Kagami was his girlfriend, why did he feel so different when he looked into Marinette's bright blue jewels compared to looking at Kagami's brown eyes?

Adrien gave a deep, weighted sigh as he exited his bodyguard's car and walked toward the entrance of Francoise Dupont. He thought back to the night before when he visited his friend as Cat Noir. He honestly didn't know why he visited her. At the time, he was desperate. He needed someone to talk to about this whole fate situation that didn't only care about cheese. He has seen Marinette give good advice in the past, so he figured she'd be a good option, and she gave him some marvelous advice! But in the long run, now as he was looking back, it was a horrible idea to talk to his Princess! Seeing her skin glow like that under the pale moonlight only made his head spin even more than it already was! Not to mention finally noticing how blue her eyes were!

There's no reason to be with someone, fate or not, if you don't love them. The phrase cut him to the core. It made him think. REALLY think. It made him realize that he had something he didn't know he had. A choice.

Living with someone like his father his whole life, he was used to his life being planned for him. The only choice he made for himself was to be Cat Noir and to fall in love with his Lady. However, Ladybug didn't love him, so he fell back doing what was expected. Date Kagami. He liked her enough, but did he REALLY love Kagami? No, love was too strong of a word, but did he actually want to be with her? He'd have to think about that.

But could he really make his own choice? Could he really follow his own heart? What would his father say if he did? What would the world say if he did? Did he even care? He'd have to think about that too.

Well, what are you going to do?

Adrien sat at his desk in the front of the classroom and put his head in his hands. What AM I going to do?

"Ow!"

Adrien looked up from his train of thought to see Marinette on the ground. Did she trip again?

"Are you ok?" he askes as he helps her up.

She pauses a second before responding. "Yeah," she sighs sadly. A small smile tugged at her lips. "I guess I'm fine. Just didn't sleep very well last night."

"I didn't either," Adrien admitted.

Adrien watches Marinette as she walks over to the desk behind him and sat down. The Bluenette then lays her head down on her arms and gave the same deep and weighted sigh he gave not too long ago. It was then something told Adrien that Marinette was not really ok.

RINGGGGGG!

And with that, the bell sounded announcing the start of a new school day.

Adrien stood at the doorway of the locker room with his white armor on and fidgeted with his helmet. It was the first fencing lesson since Kagami told Adrien she loved him. He had to admit, he was not ready to face her. Half of him even wanted to sneak out unnoticed as Cat Noir just so he didn't have to see his Japanise girlfriend. However, he couldn't even imagine what his father would do or say if he found out Adrien wasn't at fencing class! Gulping the salvia that was forming at the back of his mouth, he decided it was better to face her than face him, and walked into the courtyard.

He didn't even last 5 seconds when he noticed Kagami's bright red armor storm in his direction. He could feel his heart pick up speed and his throat began to close up. He wanted to run away, but his feet wouldn't move, so he clenched his helmet so hard into his chest he could swore bruises were beginning to form.

She finally stopped a couple of feet in from of him and removed her helmet to reveal his girlfriend's emotionless face.

"Hello, Adrien."

"Hi!" Adrien said a bit too loudly. He then gave a nervous laugh and clenched the back of his neck until it started to hurt. Oh, no! Are bruises forming there too?

"I think you'll agree we have a lot to talk about," she said very monotonously. "we will discuss them after class."

Adrien's heart sank. Now she was really disappointed in him. He knew he shouldn't have avoided her as long as he did, but he had a lot on his mind! He put on his helmet, picked up his sword, and dreaded the conversation he would have after fencing.

Adrien sat on a bench outside of the school, waiting for his girlfriend. He looked at the ground and watched himself kick around the dirt and rocks that were by his feet. At this moment, he reminded himself of when he was little, waiting outside his father's office to be punished for drawing on the wall. His father was harsh and he left the office crying. He went into his room and sobbed into the sheets of his bed, vowing never to so much as pick up a marker again. All of a sudden, he felt delicate hands pick him up into their owner's arms. He remembers looking up and seeing the soft face of his mother smiling back at him. With her soothing voice, she comforted him, telling him she loved him, telling him everything would be alright. Adrien smiled at the memory of her. He missed her.

"Hello, Adrien." Kagami had sat down next to him and looked forward.

"Oh, hi," Adrien said nervously. He too didn't look at her.

"Why didn't you answer the phone." Oh, no small talk? He should have guessed, Kagami was always a very straightforward person.

"I, um, had a lot on my mind."

"I see."

Adrien looked up to see if there was any warmth in her face. There wasn't. She was wearing a poker face that his own father would have been proud of. He looked back at the ground.

"I'm sorry, I..."

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"Adrien, do you love me?"

Why does she have to ask such a complicated question? "Um, I, like you..."

"But Adrien, do you love me?"

Silence.

"But Kagami, haven't we only been dating for a couple of weeks! It's too early to love!"

"Not for me."

Silence. All of a sudden, his shoes became very interesting.

"I..."

Kagami whipped her head toward him with fire in her eye.

"Adrien, I have had enough. I have been very patient. I have respected your space. I have waited until you were ready to tell me you returned my feelings. I have dreamed of the day when I can finally feel your lips on mine. But I am beginning to become impatient. All the time I've waited and dreamed, and you only treat me like a friend. I tell you my feelings and you run away and avoid me. When are you going to love me back, Agreste? I know my worth, and I will not be with someone who is not worth my time. So, Agreste, are you worth my time? Think about that and get back to me. Decide fast. I will not be waiting long."

With that, the girl whipped her head back forward and marched over to her car that just arrived. Kagami did not raise her voice, but the passion that pressed in her emotionless speech left Adrien feeling numb. He had to give himself a couple of moments to recover before getting up and getting into his bodyguard's car.

"Wow, your girlfriend is intense!" Plagg comments as he gobbles a piece of cheese.

As if to respond to his kwami's comment, Adrien flops on his bed while releasing a long moan. "What am I going to do, Plagg?"

"Just go with pigtails! She's less cold and she makes food! You could also stick with cheese, that's honestly the best option."

"Marinette!" His face lit up at the very idea of her. He let the thoughts of the Bluenette angel distract him from the decision concerning his girlfriend. "I wonder how she's doing?"

"Probably bad. Do you remember her face today?"

"Oh, yeah... I hope she's ok." Adrien says, remembering her sad face and actions from earlier. Suddenly, an idea struck him. "I should go check on her!"

"Fine." Plagg sighs. "But you owe me camembert afterward!"

"Sure why not." Adrien walked to the window. He was ready to call his transformation phrase when he remembered something his kwami hinted at. "Oh, and Plagg?" He adds.

"What?"

"Marinette's just a friend!"

To that Plagg just looked at him questioningly before laughing a bit and said: "You keep telling yourself that, kid, you just keep telling yourself that."

Cat Noir softly lands on Marinette's balcony and hears the thumping of her sewing machine. He wonders what she could be making and prays he'll be able to see it when it's done. He always loves seeing the things that his blue-haired friend makes!

He knocks on her trapdoor. "It's your friendly neighborhood kitty cat, Princess!" He calls.

With that, he hears the sewing machine stop and he stands back waiting for the trapdoor to open. When it finally does, he watches Marinette emerge from it.

"Hey, Cat Noir." she sighed.

"Hi, Princess!" he said. "How was your day today?"

"Fine, I guess."

But on closer inspection, Cat Noir saw that she was not fine, just as Plagg had predicted. Her bright blue eyes were dulled and her head drooped as if it was carrying the weight of the world. It was not a good look on her, he decided.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerningly.

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked.

He watched her bite her bottom lip as she thought. "No," she finally said. "thanks though."

They were silent for a bit and the black-clad hero was beginning to be bothered by Marinette's continuous sulkiness. A wonderful girl like her deserved to be happy after all! Was she sure he couldn't do ANYTHING to help? Then he got an idea.

"Are you PAW-sitive?"

A small smile formed on her lips. "Yes, kitty, I'm sure!"

Kitty? Didn't only Ladybug call him that? It didn't really matter because he fully enjoyed hearing Marinette's call him that nonetheless! It filled his stomach full of butterflies and he wanted to hear her honeyed voice call him that again!

"Alright, PURR-incess, but I'll be here FUR you if you need anything from this CLAW-some cat!"

She didn't call him kitty again, but the dreariness lifted a bit form her eyes. She giggled, and somehow that sound was even better! "Three puns in a row? Wow, you really are a dork!"

"MEOW-ch, Princess!" Cat Noir exclaims as he put a hand near his heart. "You wound me!"

She giggled again, and it was music to his ears!

For the next hour, the two teens sat on the ground and talked on Marinette's balcony. They talked about school, friends, and anything they wanted to really. Cat Noir had to be careful about what he said so he didn't reveal his identity of course, but it was still a relief to talk to someone that isn't as cold as ice or is obsessed with smelly cheese!

"Your girlfriend sounds intense!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Yeah," laughed Cat Noir. "But I still lo...like her!"

"Are you going to stay with her then?"

"Maybe," said the cat hero. "I really don't know yet."

"Well, I wish you luck with your decision."

"Thanks, Princess, that means a lot to me!"

After looking at the time on his staff, Cat Noir mentions it's probably time for him to go. So they both stand up and say their goodbyes. But before he could actually jump off the balcony Marinette stopped him.

"I really enjoyed talking to you today, Cat Noir. You're welcome to come here any time you like!"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Of course! As long as we are just FRIENDS!"

"Naturally, Princess! That's all we'll ever be I promise!" He said with a smile that hurt his cheeks. He didn't know why Marinette was all of a sudden anxious about them being something other than friends, but he wasn't too worried about it. That's what they were after all! With that, Cat Noir gave his FRIEND his signature two-finger salute and bounded across Paris toward his home.

As Adrien finished the rest of the things he had to do that day, he couldn't stop thinking about Marinette. Kagami forgotten for the moment, he replayed Marinette's laughs and smiles over and over in his head, and it gave him a bubbly feeling inside his chest. The girl had a way of making him feel happy and comfortable, where no one else but his mother knew how! Although she has always seemed a bit uncomfortable talking to his civilian self, she accepted Cat Noir, and he was grateful to every star in the universe for it!

That night, for the first time in a long time, Adrien went to bed happy.


End file.
